The Moment of Truth
by Gymnastics433
Summary: What do you get when you put together The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, Hogwarts from Harry Potter, and The Cat in The Hat? Well, this is gonna be a bit morbid cause it's for Halloween, and be warned of the content, there is gonna be some violence (maybe) , language, and suggestive stuff but I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Series, The Cat in The Hat, or Alice In Wonderland books/movies, etc.

The Moment of Truth

They laughed as they walked about through the winter night. Smiling when they lost sight of the end of the road, because at the turn left them a new adventure and another new path to take. How deadly those thoughts could be, when implanted into by a world so fake.

"Oh how the improvident minds of muggles work. How do they see the light in a world so much less than it is?" Slurred a cadaverous owner of a red and white hat, with whiskers as long as his body was thin and fur as black as death. The owner of the hat looked idly over his gangly tail to his companion; Ribbons of purple and blue that were intertwined in midair, curving in such a way as to suggest that a small creature were hidden in the folds.

The bundle of ribbons slightly moved, only a fraction, as his companion then leisurely appeared in front of him, his form slowly filling in the gaps in the ribbons. All the while, an obscenely large smile embellished his face. "The meagerness of this world does not seem to deject their thoughts, therefore the they do not live in this world, but another, in their minds. It's rather entertaining you see, because what we see here is not what they see through their eyes. Really now, who would have thought that I would have to explain something as trivial as that to someone like you? After all, are you not the one who creates your own creations out of worlds like these?" The now fully manifested purple and blue fur ball with glowing turquoise eyes aforementioned to his comrade.

The taller of the two threw his colleague a nonchalantly affronted look. "Be that as it may, that does not mean that I too always comprehend the expedient nature of these mundane creatures. Nor does it mean that I apprehend my own extensive proclivity to being able to fabricate my own inception into being."

Soon after he spoke, the clock tower had initiated it's rich, pulsating sound to inform them it was officially nine o'clock. His accompaniment sighed in melancholy. "Ah well, it seems time to make our leave anyways… Until the night takes form once more."

The gauntly one nodded to the tuft of fur, and went along the winding road without looking back as his companion dwindled away into nothingness.

Once his tail had fully materialized, he sighed in content as the tree wrapped around him. Sensing the familiar warmth of home his tree offered since he was just a kitten, he started to drift. However, before he managed to fall endlessly into his much-desired sleep, he was awoken by the laughter of a child.

Peculiar, thought the cat, as he looked about him through the night, I cannot seem to find the source.

He then flicked his tail around him, turning him invisible just in time to notice a rustle of a bush, and another of the giggles that began to sound much like bells in the afternoon breeze.

He stalked over to the bush, careful not to get too close to the ominous object, and peered around it's overgrown branches to find his old beloved self-centered, delirious friend, Al, the butterfly who-was-once-a-catepillar. But oh no, it couldn't be Al who was giggling, he would never giggle such a light, fluttery way… Which means-his suspicion was affirmed when he took a closer look, behind Al's bright-colored floral wings, was a just-visible shape that sparkled the night. The shape had curves of a lady, and glowed a soft midnight-blue on the area surrounding it. The delicate, petite fairy's wings enticed the cats eyes with it's swirls and patterns. 'Unparalleled.' The first word that managed to intrude the Cat's thoughts. Just then, he realized what was going on, his poor old friend Al, no wonder he was trying to flirt with this piece of charms. The Cat smiled at the two, as Al leaned back and laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his neck while the little sprite smiled fondly at him with startlingly cyan blue eyes.

"Oh, to be young and in love. How endearing you two are. Why, you should go and get married right now! What a couple-you would make lovely children." The Cat smiled widely as the fairy's look of bliss transformed into embarrassment.

Al turned to voice his opinion however, his expression changed once he saw whom it was. "Ah, The Cheshire Cat. My old friend, whatever brings you to this land?"

The Cat only grinned wider, "I do say, you two caused a bit of a ruckus you see, I was about to fall asleep peacefully when I heard a giggle so sweet, I couldn't resist. So I went to look for the source of this mystical sound, and here I found you two smiles and fun, and I couldn't help but feel left out of the joy, so here we are."

As he explained himself to the couple, Al's face had pulled a frown while he pushed his little 'Queen' out of sight, now hidden behind his rather large wings.

Al's POV

This Cat seems to always find himself something to be entertained by, doesn't he?

Gonna end the first chapter right there for now.. This is my first story out of the whole thing, so TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! :)


End file.
